


Laundry Dance

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really REALLY short fluffy thing I've been itching to write! </p>
<p>All mistakes are mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> So this was something I was actually wishing would happen if i wasn't single and alone but then these two losers came in and made it a bit better... then again sterek is my default setting when my brain comes up with fluff or angsty little prompts and idea's. 
> 
> WOW I POSTED THINGS TODAY! CRAZY RIGHT?!
> 
> Enjoy Angel!

All Stiles is doing is folding socks as he sorts the laundry. He has his headphones on blasting music, singing and dancing as he does chores around the house. Yes he usually can’t dance because someone might lose an eye or be the new owner of a bruise but at home when it’s just him and chores, he finds a groove. It’s nothing insane or amazing; it’s just simple swaying and small movements. He bobs his head to the beat, taps his feet, his hips sway and it’s really an unconscious thing. Sometimes he sings the song playing or simply hums along but it’s nice and fun. This is how Derek finds him when he gets home one day; Stiles standing in front of their bed with the laundry in a pile, folded clothes off to the side and him quietly singing and dancing as he folds socks. Derek comes up behind him and gently loops his arms through Stiles bent ones and around his waist as they sway to Stiles music. Stiles leans into him but continues to fold the laundry. Both are happy and content in their little moment.


End file.
